


Halloween Happiness

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [11]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Shuffling around he stared at the ground.  This was new territory for him and Eugene was determined to make sure Snafu was a part of every family tradition.  He didn’t have those memories and it made him uncomfortable to think about it.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Halloween Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some pure Halloween fluff for our boys.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacifc (TV)

“I cannot believe you want to drag me out to some stupid punkin’ patch to spend the day.” Snafu grumbled, glaring over at Eugene.

Smiling Eugene took in his grumpy husband; arms crossed, scowl evident.

“Come on Snaf,” Eugene laughed. “It’s not going to kill my rough and tumble husband to spend the day at the pumpkin patch.”

Smiling gently he cupped that stubborn jaw. “Please?” He asked, watching the consternation spread across his partner’s face.

“It’ll be fun,” he cajoled. “I did this every year growing up.” Gripping his chin and giving Snafu a peck on the mouth he grinned.

“What, do you think you’re too good to spend the day at the pumpkin patch?” He questioned, hand firmly planted upon Snafu's waist.

Glancing down Snafu frowned. “I didn’t do shit like this growin’ up Gene. You know that.”

Shuffling around he stared at the ground. This was new territory for him and Eugene was determined to make sure Snafu was a part of every family tradition. He didn’t have those memories to look back on and it made him uncomfortable to think about his lacking childhood.

Snafu had not had family traditions for the holidays. He’d had no family to speak of since his momma had died.

All of the traditions they spent doing came from Eugene’s experience. He’d introduced Snafu to all kinds of things since they’d been married. Every one of which Snafu had fussed and complained over until they did it.

Throwing him his jacket Eugene grinned. “You’ll love it. I promise.”

Grabbing the keys they set off for their excursion.

Yes they were two grown men. Yes it might seem silly, but Eugene wanted Snafu to experience all those wonderful memories he had. It broke his heart to think about how Merriell had grown up; totally alone. No one to decorate Christmas trees with, no one to make a Thanksgiving dinner. Eugene was determined to replace those kinds of memories with good feelings.

He wanted to build positive thoughts and traditions in Snafu's head. He had family now. He needed to know what it was like to do things with people who loved him.

Winding around a dirt road they finally came to a stop in front of the sign “Bandy’s Pumpkin Patch.”

“I still don’ know why we gotta do this Gene.” Snafu whined. “We could a’ got a perfectly good one at the store.

Snafu got nervous when they did new things. Halloween was a darker holiday for him; full of ghosts, voodoo and cemeteries. These sweet, fun events threw him off. He’d never had memories like this with his family. Most of the time he’d been on his own for Halloween. He could only think of one time he’d had a costume good enough to go trick-or-treating. Family traditions weren’t his thing. They made him feel out of place, but his husband was all about them.

Getting Snafu out of the car Eugene dragged him down the path. Smiling at the Halloween decorations he slipped his hand into Snafu’s.

“We’re going for the full experience Snafu,” he exclaimed.

Paying at the entrance they went through the gate. Pumpkin after pumpkin graced the lawn. Eugene’s favorite was the jumbo pumpkins, but knew Snafu would need something a little different. Tugging him over to the display of blue-green pumpkins he encouraged him to choose one.

“One of these would be perfect for our porch, Snaf.” Eugene gestured. “Pick one out.”

Looking across the sea of pumpkins Snafu felt so out of place. He hadn’t done jack o’ lanterns as a kid. Fun, silly holidays just simply weren’t a part of his life. Most of the time he spent the holiday with his cousin pick pocketing from the tourists. He felt weird.

“I don’ know Gene,” he shrugged. “This isn’t really my thing.”

Finally getting him to pick out a pumpkin Eugene took them back to the truck.

“Okay,” he encouraged. “We get to go on a hayride.” Watching for his husband’s response he waited.

“A hayride?” What the fuck you talkin’ about Gene?” Snafu asked, confusion evident upon his face. He had literally never been on a hayride.

“You know, we’ll climb into the back of a wagon and make our way through a “haunted” woods? Eugene questioned, watching the look of uncertainty cross his husband’s face.

No way. Snafu thought. There was no way in hell he was climbing up into the bed of a truck pretending to be on some field trip.

Looking over at those hopeful hazel eyes he felt lost. Of course he’d do what Eugene wanted. It didn’t matter how uncomfortable he felt.

Climbing up into the back of the wagon he snuggled into his partner’s side. This wasn’t so bad. He got to be with Eugene and that made him happy.

“See Snafu,” Eugene smiled. “It’s not awful.”

Leaning back against a hay bale he looked at his husband. Beautiful ebony curls, strong jawline, jaw clenched in consternation. He had to get him to enjoy the moment. There had been so many times Snafu had felt uncomfortable with whatever they were doing, but Eugene knew once it happened Snafu would love it. He always did.

Feeling the jerk of the wagon Eugene watched as Snafu settled in next to him.

Slinging an arm around his shoulders Eugene grinned. “ **I told you so** ,” he smiled. “It’s for fun Merriell Shelton.”

Glancing over at his partner Snafu leaned in, laying a kiss upon his lips. If Eugene wanted to do this then he would. He’d do anything for Eugene.

Clasping his partner’s hand within his own he snuggled in for the duration of the trip. Pumpkins, hay rides, cider, it was all for Eugene. He begrudgingly thought that maybe this was good for them. It was kind of fun.

Glancing over he saw Eugene’s face beaming. The look on his face made Snafu’s heart hitch.

Yep, it was worth it. Touching his chin, featherlight, Snafu moved in for a kiss. Feeling his lover’s lips upon his he sighed. “I love you mon amour.” He whispered.

“I love you too Merriell,” Eugene responded. Snuggling into his husband's side, feeling the chilly autumn air he felt happy; so thankful for what he had been given.

Climbing back into their truck after the lengthy evening Eugene stared over at his husband who was currently putting the key into the ignition.

“Well,” Eugene asked; watching for some happiness cross his lover’s face.

“Did you like it?” He questioned; laying a hand over Snafu’s knee, squeezing lightly. “Was it fun?”

Mulling over his thoughts, Snafu considered what to say. He’d had a good time; most of which was due to being with Eugene. These events were so new to him. He never felt like he had enough time to catch up before there was a new one put in place. This was part of Eugene’s life; something he wanted to share with Snafu and he was happy to be a part of it. It might make him a tad bit nervous, but it was worth it.

“Yeah, Gene.” Snafu replied. “It was nice.” Reaching out across the seat he grasped Eugene’s hand.

Returning to their home they unloaded the pumpkins. For some reason Eugene had insisted that they buy one smaller pumpkin.

“Why’d you get a small one, Gene?” Snafu questioned; balancing two pumpkins in his hands.

“You’ll see Snaf,” Eugene replied. Lugging the pumpkins into the house he giggled. Snafu hadn’t ever made pumpkin seeds before. This was going to be fun.

Putting the two larger pumpkins out on the porch Eugene brought the medium sized one inside.

Placing it on the middle of the table he drew out a large knife from the drawer.

What cha goin’ ta do with that?” Snafu asked, sliding into a chair.

“We” Eugene emphasized. “Are going to make pumpkin seeds.” Grinning over at his husband he waited for a response. He knew Snafu put up a big front because he was nervous about new things. Eugene was determined to give him all those first events Snafu never got as a child. By the time Eugene was done Snafu would have nothing but good memories for every holiday.

Slicing into the pumpkin and pulling the seeds out Eugene pushed them over to Snafu. Starting to pull the seeds free from the pulp he gestured. “Do this.”

Watching as Snafu started picking the seeds apart Eugene smiled. Baked pumpkin seeds were something he’d grown up with. Something he and his mother had done every year. It was time for Snafu to develop the same tradition.

Carving the face into the pumpkin he had Snafu drop the tiny candle inside. “Let’s take it outside.” He gestured towards the door.

Setting the grinning pumpkin upon the railing Eugene smiled; yet another holiday he’d been able to suck Snafu into enjoying.

“Okay,” Eugene called over his shoulder. “Now for the seeds part.”

Tugging Snafu's hand he led him over to the table. Gathering up the seeds Eugene put them in a strainer and rinsed them off.

Spreading them out on a cookie sheet he sprinkled them with salt and popped them in the oven.

Closing the door he turned around pulling Snafu in for a hug. “Thank you, Mer.” He murmured. “This has been such a wonderful Halloween night.”

Slipping a hand onto the back of his neck, grasping at his hair he placed a long kiss upon his lips. “I know this was outside your normal.” Eugene started.

“And I know I’m always pushing you to do stuff you’ve never done before.”

Pulling Snafu in for a kiss he continued.

“But I love that you’re always so open to what I want to do.” Sneaking a kiss upon the tip of Snafu’s nose he sighed. “I want every holiday memory to be just with you.”

Struggling with his emotions, Snafu leaned down placing a kiss upon Eugene’s smiling lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Cher.”


End file.
